Candles
Candles to piosenka Hey Monday wykonana w Original Song, szesnastym odcinku sezonu drugiego. Blaine i Kurt zaśpiewali ją w duecie podczas zawodów regionalnych ze wsparciem reszty Warblersów. Blaine wybrał tę piosenkę, ponieważ ma w sobie dużo emocji, a głównie dlatego, że chciał śpiewać ją z Kurtem by móc spędzić z nim więcej czasu. Sprawiło to, że pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. Przed występem, Kurt przyznaje, że jest zestresowany, ponieważ pierwszy raz będzie wykonywał solówkę na zawodach. Spodziewa się krytyki od Blaine’a, ale on zapewnia Kurta, że „to urocze”. Warblersi śpiewają jeszcze Raise Your Glass i dzięki temu zdobywają drugie miejsce na zawodach regionalnych. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie Kurt: The power lines went out | Prądu brak And I am all alone | Samotność But I don't really care, at all | Wcale nie doskwiera mi Not answering my phone | Telefon nieważny staje się Blaine: All the games you played | Twoje gierki The promises you made | Obietnice Couldn't finish what you started | Których nie dotrzymałeś Only darkness still remains | Tylko ciemność jeszcze pamięta Blaine i Kurt: Lost sight | Straciłem wzrok Couldn't see | Nie dostrzegałem nic When it was you and me | Gdy zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja Blow the candles out '''| Czas zdmuchnąć świece '''Looks like a solo tonight | Bo samotna noc mnie czeka I'm beginning to see the light | Chociaż dostrzegam światło Blow the candles out | Czas zdmuchnąć świece Looks like a solo tonight | Bo samotna noc mnie czeka But I think I'll be alright | Ale chyba ją przetrwam Been black and blue before | Kiedyś byłem skrzywdzony Kurt: There's no need to explain '''| Nie ma czego tłumaczyć '''I am not the jaded kind | Nie jestem zmęczony tym Playback's such a waste | Zemsty czas przeminął Blaine i Kurt: You're invisible, | Jesteś niewidzialny Invisible to me | Nie widzę cię My wish is coming true | Marzenia się spełnią Erase the memory of your face | Gdy znikniesz z myśli mych Lost sight | Straciłem wzrok Couldn't see | Nie dostrzegałem nic When it was you and me | Gdy zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja Blow the candles out | Czas zdmuchnąć świece Looks like a solo tonight | Bo samotna noc mnie czeka I'm beginning to see the light | Chociaż dostrzegam światło Blow the candles out '''| Czas zdmuchnąć świece '''Looks like a solo tonight | Bo samotna noc mnie czeka But I think I'll be alright | Ale chyba ją przetrwam Kurt z Blaine'm: One day, '''| Pewnego dnia '''You will wake up | Wstaniesz With nothing but "you're sorrys" | i Będziesz tylko żałował Blaine: And someday, | I kiedyś You will get back '''| Odzyskasz '''Blaine z Kurtem: Everything you gave me | Wszystko co dałeś mi Blaine i Kurt: Blow the candles out '''| Czas zdmuchnąć świece '''Looks like a solo tonight | Bo samotna noc mnie czeka I'm beginning to see the light '''| Chociaż dostrzegam światło '''Kurt (Blaine): Blow the candles out (The candles out) | Czas zdmuchnąć świecę (Świecę) Looks like a solo (Solo tonight) tonight '''| Bo samotna (Samotna noc) noc mnie czeka '''Blaine i Kurt: But I think I'll be alright | Ale chyba ją przetrwam Ciekawostki * Chris Cofler (Kurt) mówi, że nie jest to jeden z jego ulubionych występów: „Dlaczego śpiewają piosenkę o rozstaniu, skoro dopiero co zaczęli być w związku?” Stwierdził również, że nie podobało mu się nagrywanie tego utworu. * To trzeci duet Kurta i Blaine’a przedstawiony w serialu (po Baby, It’s Cold Outside i Animal). * To jedyny duet przedstawiony przez Warblersów na zawodach. * Tym samym jedyny męski duet wykonany na zawodach. Galeria Tumblr lysn9yLhPN1r50uqo.gif Singing candles.gif Large.png Jeff during Candles.PNG Glee-Candles-Raise-Your-Glass-MP3.jpg 673837 1301217561617 full.jpg 664340 1300299945169 full.jpg Filmy thumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Dalton Academy Warblers Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Regionalnych Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Original Song